Dragonicle: season 1
by The-x-territory
Summary: Tahu has been sent to the future, there he discovers a team of heroes much like his own. Can they get him back to the time before time though.
1. Fighters

Dragonicle

Name: Tahu  
Age: immemorial  
Species: Bio-mechanical Toa  
Equipment: Fire Sword, magma blades/ lava board, Great Kanohi Hau, adaptive armour, golden armour.  
Powers and abilities: Accuracy, Adaptation, Anger, Chain lightning, Chameleon, Confusion, Cyclone, Darkness, Density control, Disintegration, Dodge, Elasticity, Electricity, Fear, Fire resistance, Gravity, Heat vision, Hunger, Ice resistance, Illusion, Insect control, Invulnerabilty, Laser vision, Magnetism, Mind reading, Molecular disruption, Plant control, Plasma, Poison, Power scream, Quick healing, Shapeshiftiing, Shattering, Silence, Sleep, Slowness, Sonics, Stasis field, Teleportation, Vacuum, Weather control, shielding  
Origins: Bionicle  
Home: Spherus Magna

Name: Goku  
Age: 41 years  
Species: Saiyan  
Equipment: Gi, senzu beans, flying nimbus  
Powers and abilities: ki control, flight, ki blasts, kamehameha, destructo disc, solar flare, dragon fist, super dragon fist, afterimage, instant transmission, kaioken, spirit bomb, dragonthrow, super saiyan, super saiyan 2, super saiyan 3, eternal dragon fist, energy sensing, energy masking, telekinesis, telepathy, low tier regeneration, zenkai boost.  
Origins: dragonball  
Home: Earth

Name: Vegeta  
Age: 44 years  
Species: Saiyan  
Equipment: Saiyan armour, Senzu beans  
Powers and abilities: ki control, flight, ki blasts, Galick gun, destructo disk, final flash, atomic blast, Big Bang, bang beam, afterimage, galaxy breaker, shine shot, Lucora gun, Super Saiyan, SSJ2, SSJ3, heat dome attack, energy sensing, energy masking, telekinesis, telepathy, low tier regeneration, Zenkai boost, underwater breathing, space breathing.  
Origins: Dragonball Z  
Home: Earth

Name: Piccolo  
Age: 24  
Species: Namekian  
Equipment: weighted clothing, Senzu beans  
Powers and abilities: ki control, flight, ki blasts, destructive wave, special beam cannon, light grenade, hellzone grenade, portal opening, far-seeing, afterimage, masenko, limb stretching, gigantification, materialisation, mafuba, eye beams, mouth cannon, cloning, energy sensing, energy masking, telekinesis, telepathy, healing, high tier regeneration, incredible hearing, fusion.  
Origins: Dragonball  
Home: Earth

Name: Tien  
Age: 44  
Species: human  
Equipment: gi, senzu beans, third eye  
Powers and abilities: ki control, flight, ki blasts, dodonpa, ki blast cannon, machine gun punch, volleyball fist, four-witches, afterimage, mystery ray, third eye, tri-beam, solar flare, mafuba, eye beams, mimicry, cloning, energy sensing, energy masking, telekinesis, telepathy.  
Origins: dragonball  
Home: Earth


	2. Gathered friends! A strange new world

Dragonicle:

Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the bionicle...

In the time before time, there was a world known to all as Spherus Magna. Upon that world lived the Matoran and Agori, Each protected by great heroes with unrivalled power, the Toa. They fought off evil and kept the balance in the universe by fending off the darkness that tried to taint it. However, with the death of Mata Nui and the Makuta, there was no one left to keep the world alive and so the toa had to find the only thing capable of keeping the world safe, the sands of time. but the journey was a long and arduous one and the heroes must get past the great Master of time himself. the almighty lord Karaku. But to do that is harder than it seems and everyone who has tried has lost something of value... and it never returns...

Time before time:

"Then he said 'excuse me?' (bursts out laughing)" Pohatu laughing at the joke he made, it turns out Kopaka enjoyed it as well somewhat "hehe, okay that was pretty good actually" He told him. Its been a few years since the defeat of Teridax, and within that gap, Kopaka has found time to mellow out a bit. He's not as much of a loner as he was when he first came to Mata Nui. "Man, looking back on it all. It's just so great being together with you guys again" Lewa spoke in a nostalgic tone "wow Lewa, that's certainly coming out of nowhere, especially for you" Gali spoke. Onua got what he meant however "he does have a point though, we haven't been together for a long time, who knows how long it was since Teridax was defeated and how many missions have we been on where we've all been together." "you're right actually, the last time we were all together properly was when we went to kaarda Nui I think" Pohatu Mentioned. "My goodness, has it really been that long?" Gali asked.

At that one moment Tahu seemed to stop moving "it doesnt matter how long its been" he told them, at that moment they all put there gaze upon him "what matters is that we are together. When we are united, nothing can stop us" Tahu spoke valiantly, he may have been brash at times, he may be a littke hotheaded, he may have some temper problems every now and again, but the team couldnt deny, he was a brilliant leader (Even kopaka agreed, and we all know what he thinks of Tahu). The team carried on walking for a bit until...

"GUYS LOOK THERE!" Onua shouted, the Toa looked at where he pointed towards and witnessed what they had been looking for, a beautiful temple with glowing blue river running through it. "well done Onua, this is the place" Kopaka spoke. The toa of fire beckoned them foward, and forward they went. They looked around and saw beautiful walls with clocks and symbols embedded into them, there was no denying what this place was, this was truly 'the tower of Vahi', the home of the sands of time.

"There they are." After a long trek through the tower, the Toa Nuva ended up finding the timer which they had been looking for, however a man who had been looking for them had also found what he had been looking for. "did you think it would be that easy" a powerful and ancient voice boomed out into the temple, the toa looked back to witness the master of time they had been warned about by the scrolls. "It's too late now Karaku, we have the sands, you cant stop us when we are together." Tahu told him, Karaku smiled at this remark "too late? you're a fool fire-spitter, I have all the time in the world."

At that moment, the toa were flung across the room as if grenade went off in front of them. They had to work toegther to beat this man, his power was unfathomable, he wore no Kanohi yet he had power greater than that of any toa in history, he was truly the ultimate obstacle for these 6 heroes. The 6 of them used their elemental powers and yet none of them compared to his godly control over time, Karaku overshadowed them all in everyway. Only Tahu and his Golden armour stood any chance and even he was no match. Karaku was flinging them across the rooms and messing about with the reality around them. "Whats wrong Toa, it's your duty to collect the sands. So why dont you DO IT!" Karaku shouted to them before charging up a time ray.

Tahu knew none of the toa would survive so he ran as fast as he could to stop the attack, he jumped into the air and slashed the master of time with his sword sending him flying into the Wariver, the gateway to eternity itself. Tahu was about to celebrate only realising he was about to fall into the same river. "TAHU!" Gali cried, all the Toa watched in horror as their ally fell into the pits of time itself. Tahu felt time itself literally slow down as he fell into the river. As he plunged into the depths of time itself, he felt himself drowning without any chance of breathing again. He felt the morality drip out of his skull, he couldn't feel a single molecule in his body, all normal thought was incomprehensable to him in this state, he felt a pang of heat fill his body and all went black for what seemed like only a few short minutes, but theres no denying it was far longer than just that...

Age 777:

"Never have i ever, destroyed a planet" said Krillin, Vegeta looked as annoyed as possible in that one moment "goddammit, thats cheating" He shouted, everyone laughed as he took another swig of champagne. Buu and Goku did the same, it was Vegetas turn now "Never have I ever been Bald" he grinned devilishly, everyone laughed as Krillin took a swig of his own drink "okay I had that one coming I guess." The game continued for awhile until Goku sensed something wierd, he told the others and some could sense the same thing. Vegeta could sense it, #18 could sense it, Gohan could sense it, Krillin could sense it and Buu could sense it. Goku agreed that they should be careful when searching for this power.

The gang got ready for the journey and flew to the energy as fast as possible, when they reached the energy, they realised it was unlike anything they've ever seen at that point. It looked like a man, however it seemed more mechanical than organic. He wore golden armour and a futuristic looking Tribal mask. Despite it's futuristic appearence, the gang couldn't shake off the feeling that it was older than anything they've seen before in their lives. "Is he alright?" #18 asGked, "he doesnt appear to be dead" Goku told her. Bulma suggested that they take them to Capsule corp to help him out, Goku carried him into the plane (he not only looked like a machine, he weighed as much as one). They reached Capsule corp and prepared for analysis.

3 Hours later...

Tahu's eyes opened up slowly and he looked around only to find himself in a room he had never seen before. He felt a hand touch his head and he flipped out, he jumped off of the bed he was on reached for his sword only to find that it wasn't there. "Calm down, Calm down" the Woman with blue hair said to him, Tahu didnt seem to understand what she was saying "KO WAI KOE? KEI HEA TE REINGA?!" he shouted to her, she didn't seem to understand what he was saying, there was a man with a wierd hair next to her who entered what appeared to be a combat stance, Tahu sensed a walked towards the man and placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

"what are you doing" Bulma shouted to him, he opens his eyes and said "translating" towards her, he was mixing between both his first language and their language "ko wai... ko.. kho ware kou.. kere thea tell eing..." there was a pause for a while and then the man spoke "who are you?" he asked. The girl told him that her name was Bulma and the man said his name was Goku. He then asked "Where the hell am I", the bulma girl told him that he was at a place called capsule corporation, a company that develops technology. "Now do you mind telling us who you are?" Goku asked, "my name is Tahu, the toa of fire" he replied, Goku and Bulma were amazed, they had never seen anything like this man before "where do you come from? what even are you?" Bulma asked him, Tahu was confused.

"What do you mean? Isnt this Spherus Magna?" Tahu asked them. The two were confused and told him that they had never heard of that place. "What? this is the time before time isn't it?" He asked them, they were even more confused. Tahu was shocked, he was sent to the future. His team were back in the past and he couldn't help them at all, Tahu was starting to feel angry. He screamed out of rage and punched the computers in the room, shattering them effortlessly. Bulma and Goku were staring at him as he breathed heavily trying to calm down from his temper tantrum. "do... you... mind... telling... me... where... my... sword... is..." He growled whilst breathing heavily. Bulma told him it was in the cleaning room alongside his armour, He went there immediately to collect his stuff, he didnt care how long it took, he'd find a way home.

"Goku, i think you should try to stop him" Bulma asked. Goku understood and went to stop Tahu, He used instant transmission to reach him. Tahu was shocked to see Goku appear there out of nowhere. "Hey dude are you alright?" He asked Tahu, this seemed to anger the Toa of fire very greatly. "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU? I am absolutely livid, maybe you didnt hear me, but I'm not in my own world, I can't help my friends, they are probably in danger because of me, I need to find a way back to them right now" He yelled. Goku understood what Tahu was feeling and simply told him "Are they as strong as you are" Tahu seemed slightly confused by this remark "well indivdually no, but when they are together then... probably yes" Tahu told him. Goku then smiled "then what do you have to worry about, they should be more than capable of protecting themselves shouldnt they now?" he told him, Tahu thought about this for a moment, he certainly agreed that they were powerful enough to protect themselves, but he couldn't help but be worried for them.

Goku was perfectly calm of the situation, he was certain that Tahu would be alright "hey man, if you want to find your friends we can find a way to get you back to your world" He told him. Tahu was shocked at this "are you serious, you can get me back?" he asked him "I'm pretty sure we can, Bulma is a pretty smart cookie I tell ya" Goku told the toa of fire. Tahu was relieved he could get back to his friends and he could save them "thank you, thats great to know" he told Goku "hey, you're welcome man" The saiyan replied. Tahu was starting to calm down now "if there was anything i could do for you" he asked, Goku had an idea "actually, there is one thing" He said "I can understand if you disagree, but im just wondering..." Tahu was confused, what did he want?

5 minutes later...

Vegeta came into the Lab to see Bulma, she was surprised to see him in here. "Oh hey Vegeta, what are you doing in here?" she asked him "where is that man, did you learn anything about him?" He asked her, she told him what they learnt and Vegeta was surprised "what on earth? well where is he now" Vegeta asked, Bulma told him that she didn't know, until Vegeta sensed Goku powering up outside. "Uuhh, for gods sake Kakarot" he yelled, Bulma was confused at first, but then she realised what Vegeta was annoyed about.

They both went outside to see Goku and Tahu in a fighting position, it appears that they are about to spar with each other. "Im glad you agreed to this dude" Goku told him, he had a massive grin on his face that showed his confidence and determination. Tahu was smiling under his mask as well "hey, I need some to vent the excess rage, am I right?" He told the saiyan. Bulma was worried about Tahu and thought Goku might hurt him, Vegeta on the other hand didnt know how this battle would end. Kakarot may be tough but does he have the power to beat this... thing.

Goku finished stretching and was ready to take down the Toa of fire right there. "Here i go" he flew at full speed towards Tahu, he was certain this attack would land. Tahu smirked and elbowed Goku in his back, the saiyan was sent flying by the attack but he stopped himself. He was shocked, how did he miss that attack, "how did he move so quickly" he thought to himself. at that moment he realised that Tahu's mask and armour was glowing golden, was this some sort of super saiyan power... no it couldnt be, this is just his armour, not him. Tahu smiled to himself knowing full well that Goku wouldnt beat him like this, "so, you gonna attack?" he asked him...

next time...

Hey its me Goku, damn this guy is tough. I don't know whats more impressive, that mask or that armour. Next time on Dragonicle, hope vs faith! the Master of fire! Lets see how strong you are then.


End file.
